


Philophobia

by Xx_Violeta_xX



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, SEXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX and TEEN PREGNANCYYYYYY and teen angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-01-26 13:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 12,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_Violeta_xX/pseuds/Xx_Violeta_xX
Summary: IT CHPTR 1 fanfic
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh, Henry Bowers/Original Female Character(s), Richie Tozier & Original Female Character(s)





	1. Introduction of Galaxy B. Wise

Galaxy Wise stared at the clock as her math teacher droned on about their summer experience essays.

_ Thirty minutes. _

_ Fifteen minutes. _

_ Ten minutes. _

_ Five minutes. _

The bell rang and Galaxy grabbed her books and she walked out of the classroom. She was glad it was the last day of school. No more homework, no more bullies, and no more alarms. As she exited the school building Galaxy heard a voice behind her. “Hey, slut-head!” She turned around and saw Gretchen, one of the bullies. “How many guys are ya going to sleep with tonight you slut? Or are you going to fight over them with your slutty friend Beverly?” Galaxy’s eyebrows furrowed and she chuckled. “No, no, no, I’m only going to sleep with one. And Bev’s hardly a slut, she’s still a virgin.” Gretchen crossed her arms. “Who?” 

“I beg your pardon?”

“Who ya gonna sleep with, slut?”

Galaxy spun on her heel and hollered over her shoulder. “Your dad.”

She began walking away.


	2. Good Riddance, School!

After getting to the bike rack, Galaxy ran into Bill Denbrough, her close childhood friend. She waved and jogged over to him. “Hey, Billy!” Galaxy said joyfully. Bill smiled and waved back. “Y-you s-s-swimming at the q-q-quarry tomor-rrow?” Galaxy shrugged and nodded. “Yeah, I guess. Want me to bring Bev?” Bill blushed. He shrugged. “Alright, I’ll ask her. See ya tomorrow Billy!” Galaxy yelled over her shoulder as she biked away.

Galaxy’s house was run down and falling apart. nobody knew she lived there. She never told anyone. She got off her bike and put it inside in the living room. Galaxy took her bag downstairs into the basement where the old well house was. She unzipped her bag and dumped its contents into the well. Galaxy walked away from the well. Before going up the stairs, she turned to the well. “Goodnight Dad.” Galaxy began going up the stairs as she heard a faint “Goodnight kiddo.”


	3. Doctorzzz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm higghhhhhhhhhhhhhh

The next day Galaxy woke up late. Around noon. She got up and got dressed. As Galaxy put on a shirt, it ripped in the front. She groaned in frustration. She grabbed a shirt that would fit around her cleavage. She found it stupid how she was bullied and called a slut because of her large breast size. She sighed and put on her old high-top converse sneakers. They used to be white. But, now, they were grey. Galaxy grabbed her bike and rode to Beverly’s apartment. “BEV! Come on we gotta go somewhere!” Galaxy yelled as she ran up the stairs. She knocked on the door and an older man answered the door. “What?” His tone was gruff, and unsettling. It was Beverly’s dad. “Is Bev home? We were going to go to the quarry to swim.” The man hesitated. “She’s at the store.” Galaxy furrowed her eyebrow. He was clearly lying, but she didn’t push her luck. As she turned to walk away she heard a whimper. She spun on her heel and barged into the house and ran into Beverly’s room, shoving past her dad in the doorway. She stopped and gasped at the sight in front of her. Beverly was taped to the bedframe with black duct tape over her mouth. She was naked, and had bruises all over her. Galaxy threw an uppercut to Beverly’s dad and hit him square in the chin and knocked him out. She untaped Beverly and grabbed her some clothes to wear. Beverly had tears running down her face. She grabbed the clothes and put them on. Galaxy pulled Beverly into a hug. 

After Beverly got dressed, they went to the store and then to the doctors. Galaxy nervously walked to the receptionist while they were in the waiting room. “Do you mind if I use your phone?” The young woman looked at her and nodded, pointing at the corner where a white phone was. She walked over to it. Galaxy grabbed the receiver and dialed Bill’s number. It rang three times and a woman answered. “Hello?” Galaxy inhaled. “Hey it’s Galaxy, one of Billy’s friends. Is he home?” The woman called for someone. Galaxy couldn’t tell who it was, the voices were muffled. “Hello?” It was Bill. “Hey. Did you guys go to the quarry yet?” 

“No. W-why?” Galaxy looked around to see if Beverly was still there. Beverly was sitting in a corner chair with her face in her hands. “Well, Bev and I might not make it. Bev ran into an… accident. We’re at the hospital.” Galaxy heard Bill say something to his mom, then come back to the phone. “Okay. I-I’ll tell th-the oth-thers.” Galaxy sighed in relief and leaned against the wall. “Thanks Billy. See ya.” “S-see ya.” The other line went dead and Galaxy set the phone back on it’s holder. “That baka didn’t even ask why we were at the hospital.”


	4. Swimmmmmmmm Swimmmmmmmmmmm

Thirty minutes later Beverly was sitting in the doctor's office crying her eyes out while Galaxy was doing her best to comfort her by handing her tissues and patting her back. After a few hours, Beverly and Galaxy were heading over to a pizza place. “Bev, so Billy and the others were heading over to the quarry to swim, do you feel up for it?” Beverly stared at the table for a few moments, then answered. “Sure.” Galaxy smiled. 

The girls were walking to the quarry and heard distant shouts. Galaxy glanced at Beverly nervously while Beverly stared forward, a fiery determination raging like a thousand forest fires on a summer day swarmed behind her eyes. Beverly shot forward at full speed, Galaxy right on her tail. When they stopped they saw the five boys they mostly hung out with. Billy, was the tallest. The girls looked at each other and Beverly got undressed while Galaxy changed behind a tree. “Go on Eddie, jump!” A boy with a raspy voice, curly black hair, and glasses said signaling to a shorter boy. After undressing, the girls looked at each other. Beverly nodded, and Galaxy slowly and quietly walked behind the curly-haired boy-their friend Richie. Once Galaxy was close enough, she screamed:” THE POLICE ARE HERE!”

Richie jumped three feet into the air and over the edge into the water. The other five laughed. Galaxy looked over the edge and saw Richie treading water and staring up at her. “Fuck you!”

Galaxy rolled her eyes. “In your dreams!” she shouted back. She felt a pair of arms shove her and she shouted in surprise. She hit the water with a cold slap. The others that were still dry laughed at them. “Oh  _ god _ ! It’s  _ freezing _ !” Galaxy shuddered. The others jumped in.

The next two hours consisted of swimming, chicken fights, and splash wars. Lots of splash wars. Galaxy, Beverly, Billy, Richie, and three other boys-Stanley, Eddie, and the new kid Ben- were laying on the towels they had spread out on the ground near the jumping ledge. Since Galaxy was wearing very dark sunglasses, she saw the boys looking at her and Beverly’s breasts. When Beverly shifted and rolled over onto her back, the boys all averted their gaze. Ben and Richie started going through Ben’s bag that he brought. “News Flash Ben, school’s out for summer!” Galaxy rolled her eyes at the comment Richie made. “Shut up Richie, just because he likes reading doesn’t mean he likes school. Besides, he’s just interested in our town’s history. What’s wrong with that? Being he just moved here, it makes sense!” Galaxy stated, shifting up on to her elbows. The others looked like they had just seen a ghost. “What?” Galaxy snapped. 

Beverly swallowed. “Sorry, Queenie, we thought you were asleep, that’s all,” Richie said with a smirk. Galaxy frowned and furrowed her eyebrows. “I  _ told you NOT TO CALL ME THAT! _ ” Galaxy's naturally nebula eyes flashed gold, her skin got paler -almost white- and her voice got an entire octave lower. Richie’s original smirk turned to a startled frown. “Sorry. I should go home. My dad’s taking me hunting tomorrow. I need to get rest.” Galaxy apologized and started walking away. Her pigtails still damp, she got dressed and left.


	5. Relationships

After a few hours of randomly walking around town, she ended up at Richie’s place. Wondering if he was home, she went up the front steps and knocked on the door. A middle-aged woman answered. “Hello? What do you want?” she smelt highly of tobacco and alcohol. “Is Richie home? We got into a spat earlier, and I wanted to apologize.” The woman shook her head. “He’s not home. Went over to a kid named Ben’s. You my son’s girlfriend or something?” Galaxy blushed a little at the "girlfriend" comment. “N-no Miss, just his friend!” The woman shrugged and slammed the door. “Rude.” Galaxy thought as she walked down the steps. 

The walk to Ben’s house was short. He lived down the street. Galaxy bounded up the stairs, more eager this time. There was a doorbell at Ben’s house. Galaxy pressed it twice and saw a slim woman walking to the door. She opened it. She smelled like rosemary and gardenias. “Yes, hello? How can I help you, sweetie?” The woman had the voice of an angel and resembled the perfect mother. “Is Richie here? I need to talk to him. If you don’t mind telling me, of course.” Galaxy tried to use her best manners. The woman smiled and nodded. “Yes, I believe he’s here, glasses, am I correct?” Galaxy nodded. The woman held up a finger and called up the stairs for Richie. Galaxy heard him coming down the stairs and she stepped to the side of the door. Richie stuck his head outside and saw her. He smiled nervously and stepped out. “I’ll be in here if you need me.” The woman said before closing the door. “Thank you!” Galaxy said in the sweetest voice possible. Once they were alone Galaxy looked at Richie. “Um… Hey.”

“Hey.”

Galaxy shifted her weight. “I’m sorry I yelled at you earlier. I was just frustrated.”

Richie smiled. “No problem! I was just messing with you. It’s my fault.”

“No, I shouldn’t have yelled at you.”

He smiled. Galaxy stared at her faded converse and sighed. “I don’t deserve friends like you guys.”

Richie pulled her into a hug. “You’re too good of a friend to us, even if you are bitchy sometimes.”

Galaxy smiled and hugged him back. “Thanks, Rich.”

“No problem.”

“Asshole.”

“Heh.”

They just sat there for a few moments, in the hug. When they finally let go, they just sat in silence. Richie ended the momentary peace. “I should probably go back inside.”

Galaxy nodded shyly. They stood there in silence a little longer. Richie turned to the door. “See ya Galaxy.”

Richie opened the door and was about to step inside. “Hey Richie, wait.” Galaxy said as she grabbed his shoulder.

He turned around and closed the door. It only took half a second for Galaxy to ponder what she was about to do. She grabbed the sides of Richie’s face and kissed him tenderly.


	6. roCK WAR

** _July_ **

It had been a month since Richie and Galaxy had started going out and everyone was okay with it. The others were actually expecting it. After all, they had been playfully flirting every now and again. Richie was smitten with their relationship. Galaxy, on the other hand, was afraid. Very afraid. Relationships didn’t stick well for Galaxy. She was dating Henry Bowers-the school bully- in sixth grade. One day she was talking to Bill about science homework and Henry saw, and then he beat her. She broke up with him the next day. That’s why Galaxy was called a slut. Also, what prompted her fear of being loved. She was afraid of if they found out about her dad and the link between her and the missing kids. She just didn’t want to be alone. Galaxy snapped out of the trance she was in and listened to others’ conversations about  _ Street Fighter  _ while Galaxy was listening to their chatter, they passed a bike with packaged meat strewn all over the ground. “Hey, guys, isn’t that homeschools bike?” The others looked at the bike is confusion. “Shit, somethin’ must have happened,” Richie said with a weary look on his face. They all ran down the trail, dropping their bikes in the street. They heard shouting from further down the trail. Galaxy got light-headed. Her dad was nearby somewhere. “Guys, I don’t feel so good…”

The others looked at Galaxy, while she cradled her head in her hand. Richie walked over to her. She leaned her head onto her chest and her knees gave out. Richie caught her and sat her on a rock. “I’ll go check it out and we’ll see what we can do.”

Galaxy looked at Beverly and nodded. Beverly came back thirty seconds later with a desperate look on her face. “Bowers. It’s BOWERS!”

Galaxy slipped in and out of consciousness. “… Bowers…? Heh. Kick his ass….”

Galaxy fell unconscious.

  
  


Galaxy woke up with a shout. Her breath was shallow and she was sweating. “Where…? Where am I?”

A few moments later Richie, Bill, Stan, and Beverly rushed in. “Galaxy! You’re awake! We heard you shout! Is something wrong?”

Beverly ran over and placed her hand on Galaxy’s arm. Galaxy opened her eyes to look at every one. “I-I’m fine Bev… Where are we?” 

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. “W-what?” No one answered. “M-mirror…” Galaxy looked at Stanley, the one that spoke. She got up and stretched. Getting off the bed, she walked over to the mirror. Her eyes were a liquid gold and her skin extremely pale and milky. The red lines on her face that she was born with were deeper than they’d ever been before. And her hair was red. “Shit.” Galaxy thought to herself. “Fucking hell Dad, why now?” She stared at herself almost not recognizing herself in the mirror. “I-I gotta go. How long has it been?”

“Only a few hours.” Galaxy looked at Beverly. She smiled. Galaxy looked at Richie to say bye. “Oh god! What happened?” Richie had a bandage over his head. “Got hit by a rock during the rock war.” Galaxy hugged him and everyone else in the room. “Bye guys.” 

“Bye.”

G-get b-b-better Galaxy.”

Bye babe.”

Bye Galaxy.” 

Galaxy walked out the door and down the stairs to the front door. They had been in Georgie’s room. Georgie was Bill’s little brother that had gone missing. “Bye Mrs. Denbrough!”

“Bye, sweety. Get better!”

“Thanks.”


	7. Fathers

Galaxy walked up the stairs to her house. She opened the door and took off her hood. She turned around and closed the door. When she turned back around she was greeted by a clown covered in blood and garbage. “Hey, Dad. Eww, you smell like shit!” Galaxy exclaimed as she walked around him. “Watch your language young lady. No hug for your old man?” 

Galaxy rolled her eyes. “Maybe if you showered and changed back. Also thanks for making me go unconscious earlier. You scared the hell out of my friends.” A middle-aged man with red hair put his hand on her shoulder. “Isn’t that what I do the best kiddo?” Galaxy sighed. “I’m going upstairs to sleep.”

“I got hit in the head by a rock that ricocheted of some kid.”

“So my boyfriend who also got hit in the head got that rock to hit you in the head?”

“BoYfRiEnD?!?!?!”

“Wait, what?”

“You have a BOYFRIEND??!?!?!”

“O-oh, heh heh, did I say  _ boyfriend _ ? I meant _best friend_ !” Galaxy’s eyes nervously glanced around the room. Her dad was snorting literal  _ smoke  _ out of his nose. He shot downstairs into the basement. “I WILL FIND THAT BOY! THAT WILL BE THE LAST TIME YOU SEE HIM!” 

Galaxy facepalmed. “Me and my big mouth…” she thought aloud. Galaxy transformed into a cat and dashed out the door. Her dad might know the sewers, but Galaxy could get  _ anywhere  _ she needed to in at least forty-five seconds. She stopped running in an alleyway near Richie’s house and transformed back to her normal self. She sprinted the remainder of the way. She got a little light-headed passing one storm drain and knew that her dad was there. She would make it first. Galaxy sprinted up the stairs, three at a time. Pounding on the door she felt like she was gonna pass out. Richie answered. “We... need to go… right… now…!” Galaxy was panting. Richie gave her a double-take. “Are you okay?” Galaxy glared at Richie.

“Just, get me a granola bar or something. We. Need. To. Go. NOW!”

He walked into the house and back out holding a box of granola bars and his bike.

“Did you run all the way here from your house?” Richie knew she lived halfway across town and rarely left without her bike if she was going to Richie or Ben’s house.

“Yes. I. Did.”

“You can ride on the back of my bike if you need to.”   
Galaxy nodded, her face already covered in granola as she shoved her third granola bar in her mouth. He laughed and walked down the stairs with his bike. Galaxy followed behind him with an argumentative grunt. He got on his bike and her behind him. She shoved another granola into her mouth. Her eyes drooped a little. She was tired. Transforming always used up a lot of her energy. “Only for a few minutes…” Galaxy thought as her eyes closed completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a Stranger Things reference because I love Finn Wolfhard.


	8. O-Okehhhhhhh >//////<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make out. Also, Independence Day is being celebrated. Don't take candy from strangers. And the easiest way to make friends with an eighth-grader is to pay them. This is something I tested. I'm an eighth-grader. Half the eighth-graders at my bus stop came running to me the moment I whipped out a five-dollar bill and said: "If you'll be my friend, I'll give ya 5 bucks."

When she woke up, they were in the woods. Richie was poking in the dirt and leaves in front of her. She grunted and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Richie turned around. “Morning sleepy-head. You’ve been asleep for three hours.” Galaxy yawned. “Sorry. I ran about two miles in three minutes to get to your house.” He smiled and leaned in. Galaxy met him in the middle. The kiss was soft at first, because of Richie being gentle to make sure Galaxy didn’t fall asleep on him. Galaxy added more passion to it and melted onto Richie. She moaned a little and opened her mouth. Richie opened his mouth and inserted his tongue. He massaged an area of her upper back causing her to sigh vigorously. Galaxy started french kissing him. After a few moments, Galaxy was pinned on the ground with Richie on top of her, never breaking the kiss. Richie moved down to her neck. He left two hickeys. Galaxy moaned with pleasure. Richie had his hands in Galaxy’s shirt, farther than they usually took it. Galaxy didn’t care this time. She didn’t even notice. Richie moved back up to her face and frenched kissed her again. Galaxy grabbed harder on Richie’s hair and moaned into the kiss as Richie caressed her breasts. She let go of his hair and tugged on his shirt, pulling it off. Richie pulled on her bra strap prying it off. Galaxy giggled. Richie pulled one hand out of her shirt and Galaxy opened her eyes a little bit. She saw Richie’s hand on her face. She closed her eyes again. After a few minutes, they stopped to catch their breath. “Th-that was… a… a bit too far…”

“Sorry. Are you mad at me?” Galaxy looked at him and Richie gave her his big sad puppy eyes he gave her when he did something wrong. “N-no, of course not.” He smiled and put his forehead on hers. They sat there for a few minutes.  _ Bang! Pop! Fizz!  _ Galaxy and Richie looked up at the sky and saw the fireworks gleaming in the nighttime sky, looking somewhat similar to miniature stars. Galaxy turned back to Richie and grabbed his hand. They sat there in perfect silence for a while, watching the fireworks. Galaxy looked at Richie, she saw pride, happiness, and hope reflecting with the fireworks off of his eyes that were shielded by the red-brown glasses on his face.  _ Hope.  _ “That’s new.” she thought to herself. She smiled and instantly frowned again when she saw the figure in the distant trees. She looked at her dad, once again in his clown form and scowled at him, angrily. She immediately cast protection around the two of them. “He can’t get us in here, we’re  _ safe _ .” The thought put Galaxy back at ease. But, no one could ever really be safe when it came to her dad. She prayed that her powers were strong enough to hold him off for a good four hours. He would have given up by then. After a few hours, the fireworks ended putting the woods in eerie silence and darkness. Her dad was closer now. Her head began to slightly ache. Galaxy rubbed her temples. Galaxy looked back at Richie. His sleeping face was peaceful. Galaxy smiled and kissed his cheek and leaned her head on his shoulder. Her head stopped hurting, so her dad had left. She kept protections up a little longer though, just in case he came back. 

Galaxy woke up to a warm sensation on her face. She opened her eyes. The sun was starting to rise. Galaxy put her damp bra back on. She nudged Richie’s sleeping body. He stirred and sat up. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he spoke “Hmm?”He had that puppy-dog-sleepy-boy smell. Galaxy inhaled the scent happily. “Look at the sunrise.”

Richie tilted his head upwards and opened his eyes completely. “Woah.”

“It’s really pretty.”

“We should probably head back soon.” Galaxy looked at Richie, who had begun the adventure of trying to find his shirt. Galaxy got up and helped him. She grabbed his shirt and shook the dew off of it. It was still wet, but, he’d be fine. “Richie, I found it!” She tossed the shirt to him. They hopped on his bike after another hour of sitting around. Galaxy began once again shoving granola into her face.

  
  


“Richie, be careful, my dad, he  _ kinda  _ knows about,  _ us _ …”

Richie froze in his tracks and gulped. “Well shit. Can you stay at my place ‘till he calms down?”

“Can’t, your mom scares the shit out of me.”

“You won’t see her. She practically lives at her favorite bar and is rarely home.”

Galaxy looked around and scratched the back of her neck. “Well, I don’t know. I’ll think about it okay?”

“Please make a decision  _ soon _ . My  _ life depends on it _ .”

“Yeah, yeah, I  _ know _ . I don’t want you to  _ die _ .”

“I don’t wanna die.”

“I’ll be back in like half an hour.”

Richie gave her a hopeful glance and walked inside. Galaxy began walking on the street, paying close attention to the sewer drains. She saw an orange tuft of hair. She reached her hand in and yanked it. “OW!”

“It’s rude to spy on people  _ Dad _ .”

“Still,  _ ow! _ ”

Galaxy frowned and put her hand on her hip.” _ Tsk, tsk, tsk _ . Dad, we’ve been  _ over this _ . I’m  _ thirteen _ now, you can’t control me.”

“But, I don’t want my little girl to grow up!”

Galaxy kicked a rock into the sewer and it hit her dad square in the face.

“ _ AGAIN?!?!?! _ ”

Galaxy snickered. Her dad scowled and stomped away into the sewer. Galaxy wandered around town for the time being so her dad calmed down some. She stayed in close vicinity of Richie’s house until she made her decision.


	9. baby we built this house on MEMORIES(The actually title is just Memories)

It was dark out when she got back to Richie’s house. He was sitting on the curb, right next to the storm drain where her dad was a few hours ago. She walked up to him in the darkness and stepped behind him. She tapped his shoulder. “Babe.”

Richie jumped and spun around. “I’m gonna stay. I honestly don’t want you dying.”

“Thanks, at least I know you  _ care  _ about me.  _ Unlike someone else I know. _ ”

“Who?”

“No one, it’s nothing.”

“You sure?” Galaxy put her hand on his back and sat down next to him. He sighed and stared at the ground. He looked up and smiled at her. “It’s no one, really.”

“Sure, sure. Okay, babe. Let’s go inside.” Richie nodded in agreement. 

_ The house was cold, dark and quiet. Two dark, ominous figures moved silently through the grass live swimming sharks.  _ CRASH!  _ One light turned on. A slender woman in her mid-thirties climbs down the stairs, clutching her husband who’s holding their three-year-old daughter. Glass lies under the broken window where a rock flew in from.  _ SMASH!  _ A horrible thud causes the little girl to turn around. Her mother Irene Wise is lying on the floor, dead. A shattered plate covers the woman in jagged shards. A small pool blood begins to flow around her delicate head. “Daddy! Mommy’s on the floor!” _

_ The red-headed man turns around and picks up the child, gawking at his feeble and beautiful wife, lying on the floor. The man streaks up the stairs and sets the girl down at the top. “Go to your room.” _

_ “But Daddy! What’s wrong with Mommy?” _

_ “Go! Just go!” _

_ The small girl hesitated and walked slowly to her room. She left her door cracked and peeked through. A tall man was walking up the stairs towards her father. Her father steadied himself. The man smiled evilly. Her father opened his mouth and his jaw dislocated. The man grimaced in disgust. Her father’s jaw continued to extend further until it reached the floor. The man backed away toward the stairs. The man’s eyes glazed over and he started to hover over the ground. Her dad’s jaw went back to normal and he rushed downstairs, Galaxy close on his tail. _

Galaxy woke with a gasp. She looked next to her on the bed and saw Richie laying perfectly still aside from the rise and fall of his chest. She sighed, relieved that it was only a dream. A single tear fell off her cheek as she remembered her mother. She didn’t remember much, aside from her beauty and kindness. Galaxy closed her eyes for a moment. “Richie? Are you asleep?” She asked as she poked his shoulder softly. He stirred and turned over to her. “Mmmm… not anymore.”

“Sorry for waking you.”

“Nah, it’s fine. What’s wrong?”

“I… I had a nightmare.”

“What happened?”

“It was about the night my mom died.”

“Oh. It’s okay now.” 

Galaxy buried her face into his chest and sobbed uncontrollably. Richie gently kissed her forehead and hugged her. “Shhh, it’s okay. It’s all over. You’re safe with me now, cupcake.” She snuggled closer to him and hugged him back. After a few minutes, Galaxy stopped crying. They sat there for a while until Galaxy looked up at Richie. She closed her eyes and leaned in towards his face slowly. He grabbed the side of her face gently and pulled her into the kiss. Galaxy didn’t care how far they went this time.


	10. Garage Partyyyyyy~

The next morning Galaxy awoke peacefully and looked beside her. Richie was next to her putting his shirt back on. Galaxy smiled as she remembered what happened last night. She had never felt that happy as she did that night. “ _ That _ was the  _ best night of my existence _ …” Galaxy thought. Richie got up and looked over at her. “Hey Cupcake, how’d you sleep?”

“Probably the best sleep I’ve ever had.”

“Hey, um about last night, I know I took it too far and-”

“It was the best night of my existence, Richie.”

“R-really?”

Galaxy nodded and smiled softly. “Really.”

Richie smiled the crooked smile she loved so much and kissed her forehead softly. “I’m glad. It was mine too.” Galaxy giggled. “What?”

“I love you, Richie.”

“Love you too Queenie.”

Galaxy got dressed and they went downstairs. As they were eating the phone rang. Richie dropped his waffle and walked to the phone. “Hello?”

“H-hey. It’s Bill.”

“Hey, Bill. What’s up?”

“I n-need t-to sh-show you g-guys so-something.”

  
  


“I don’t understand… what did he  _ find  _ exactly?” Galaxy asked as she pedaled down the street.

“Dunno. It was just an idea, he didn’t go into specifics honestly.”

“Strange, I have the weirdest feeling… I-I don’t think we should go.”

“Yeah, me neither. But, gotta do what you’ve gotta do right?”

“Y-yeah.”

They pulled into Bill’s driveway. Five other bikes were lying lazily on the concrete. Bill stood at the entrance of the garage. “H-Hey guys.”

Richie: “Hey Billy.”

Galaxy: “Bill.”

Bill: “C-Come o-on in.”

Galaxy looked uneasily at Richie and reluctantly followed him. The moment she walked in, an intense wave of nausea crashed over her and her temples throbbed vigorously and painfully. She ran out of the garage. She fell to her hands and knees on the hot concrete vomiting violently. She felt like she had just been drugged, rolled in a blanket, and tossed into a freezing lake. She stood up and tried weakly to walk to the wall. The driveway was spinning in circles, taunting her. She coughed vigorously. “We should go. Every time this happens to her, something bad happens to us…” Richie explained.

Beverly: “But, it’s about Georgie…”

Richie: “...”

Galaxy: “Richie, I’ll be fine. It’s just a stomachache.

He looked at her pitifully. “You sure?”

She nodded. “Richie, I’m fine, I’ll be fine. I’m just gonna stay out here though.”

“Babe, are you  _ sure  _ you’re okay?”

“Yeah. I just, don’t wanna talk about Georgie… You all know that I don’t like talking about him.”

“Yeah, we know. Just don’t go anywhere, okay?”

“Mmhmm.”

Richie walked into the garage and Bill pulled it closed behind him. Galaxy sank to the floor slowly. “Daddy, please don’t kill them, they keep me sane. Daddy, please don’t…” She told her dad telepathically. 


	11. The First

_ Rain dropped in buckets from the sky and Galaxy stared out of the sewer, in her clown form. Today was her first hunt. Like, her father, she fed off of the fear of mortals. Her dad stood in front of her. A small, yellow paper boat poured into the sewer drain, and Galaxy picked it up.  _ S.S. Georgie,  _ it read. A boy around the age of six peeped his head into the sewer “NO! No, aww, man Billy’s gonna  _ kill  _ me!” She gripped the boat tightly. Her dad was about to kill her best friends little brother. She just knew it. It was Georgie Denbrough, Bill’s seven-year-old brother. “No…” The whisper barely escaped her lips. She stared in horror as her dad moved forward slowly towards him. He squeaked and flew backward at her dad’s appearance. “Hiya Georgie! What a nice boat, do you want it back?’ Georgie glanced around. “Yes, please.” _

_ “Dad… no…” Her whisper was barely audible, even to herself. “Oh, would you like a balloon too?” Her dad snatched the boat from Galaxy’s hands, as she stood, petrified and unable to move. Her dad was going to kill Georgie. And she couldn’t do anything except stand there like an  _ idiot _ ! She couldn’t save him. “I.. Can’t…” Galaxy turned from the storm drain and ran down the sewers and didn’t stop until she was in the well-house. _


	12. The Second... of Something Else...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS 18+ JUST A HEADS UP. SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

She’d passed out. Galaxy heard screaming from in the garage. She lazily pulled up the garage door and saw her dad, crawling around the garage. He was huge. She ran in, ignoring the pain in her temples, grabbed a pipe that was lying on the garage floor. Swinging wildly, she smacked her dad numerous times in the face. He yelped in surprise and began backing away to the wall where he came from. When he was gone, Galaxy’s adrenaline calmed down and the pain in her temples became more evident. Galaxy leaned backward, and the floor rushed up to meet her.

  
  


Galaxy woke up and looked around. She was back in Richie’s room. Richie sat on the edge of the bed facing the window. She groaned in pain when she tried to sit up. Richie turned to her. “Hey, cupcake. Do you feel okay?”

“Was I dreaming? Or was there really a clown?  _ Was _ there a clown? What’s going on?” Galaxy reached back to itch her head but felt bandages. “I wish it was a dream. You saved us. We all could’ve died in there if it weren’t for you.”

“What happened to my head?”

“You passed out, and you hit your head on the floor, and it started bleeding, so we bandaged it up.”

“Oh. Are you okay?” Galaxy asked as she pushed herself onto her knees and inched closer to him. “Yeah, I’m fine.” He turned fully to face her and sat completely on the bed next to her. Galaxy flopped herself on to his chest and they just lied there for a while. Galaxy looked up at Richie and smiled. “I love you, Richie.” Richie looked down at her and pulled her up to his face. “I love you too.” She pulled the glasses off his face and put them on. “How do I look?” Richie laughed. “Like a beautiful angel.”

“Oh,  _ stop _ , you’re making me  _ blush _ .” Galaxy giggled and pecked his lips lightly. He reached for his glasses and pulled them off her face. He set them on the bedside table and rolled on top of her. “I’m being serious Queenie. You look beautiful. And you always do.”

“Pfft, no I don’t.”

“I’ll prove it to you.” He leaned in and kissed her. She knew what he was doing. She began pulling off her shirt. He carefully unclipped her bra, pressed her down onto the bed and began kissing her neck, leaving three hickeys. Galaxy reached her hand into his shirt, slipping the other one into his hair. He moved his face away from her neck to near her ear. “I told you, you were beautiful.” He whispered flirtatiously into her ear and nibbled it softly before moving back to her neck. Galaxy slipped her hand out of his shirt and began the effort of pulling her skirt and panties off. He reached down to her waist and helped her get them off. He then began pulling his shorts down. Richie pulled down his boxers and inserted his d**k, moving slowly, up and down. Galaxy locked her jaw to keep her from moaning too loud. After a moment, Richie erected, and they stopped. Richie leaned his forehead on Galaxy’s and panted heavily. “T-that… w-was… amazing.” Galaxy stuttered slowly. “D-do you want to go again?”

“Y-yeah. But, let m-me return t-the favor, please.” Richie nodded and flipped Galaxy on top of him. She lowered herself down towards his v-line. She felt a lump and looked down. She began licking his penis and moving up and down. His d**k began to harden. Before he cummed, She started sucking on it. Richie moaned loudly and grabbed her hair, tugging on it. He erected and she drank it. She went back up to his face sweating, her face covered in a white gooey substance. While trying to catch her breath, Richie flipped her under him and inserted his dick into her vagina. He moved faster this time, not being as cautious as a few minutes before. “ _ Shit, I’ve turned him on…” _ Galaxy thought to herself. He bit her neck and pressed her to the bed harder. “A-ah! Ow! P-please, s-slow down, a-ah! I-it hurts!” Richie paid no attention to her pleas, but, he slowed down a little. Galaxy moaned in a mix of pleasure and pain. “You like it cupcake?” Galaxy moved her head to the side and looked at him. “Y-yes. B-but…...a-ah! I-it hurts… mmmm. A-ah! Ow…! I-I love you! Oh god, I love you so much! A-ah! A-ah… It’s….. A-ah! S-so good!”

“Tell me you love me again. And how good you feel.”

“A-ah! I-I love you! A-ah… I love you! I love you so much! D-dear god! It’s… s-so good! D-don’t s-stop! Please! A-ah! My god! A-ah! Oh god! Y-yes! I love you!”

At her words, Richie sped down a little, but not too much. “S-say it again.”

“A-ah…!” Galaxy moaned loudly. “A-ah! I love you! I love you! P-please! D-don’t stop!”

Richie gradually sped up, and he began to moan. “I’m g-gonna cumm!”

“A-ah! Y-yes! Please! P-please, do!”

He erected, but, he didn’t stop. He went harder and faster, making Galaxy shiver in pleasure. “A-ah! Babe! A-ah! I love it! It’s so good! Please! Don’t stop! Oh god! Y-yes! Oh yes! G-god!”

“Y-yeah? Well, y-you asked for it…” Richie began to press her wrists into the bed and proceeded to lick her breasts. Galaxy moaned and threw her head back. “A-ah!”

“You like this?” Galaxy nodded and wrapped her legs around his waist. Richie moaned and licked her neck, leaving a trail of hickeys. She pulled his face up to hers and began french kissing him. He opened his mouth wider and pushed his tongue in farther, playing with hers. “Mmmm…” Galaxy moaned. They broke the kiss.

“I-I’m gonna cumm again…”

“Y-yes! Oh, y-yes! A-ah!”

Richie cummed once more and they stopped to catch their breath. “That was…”

“Amazing. One more time? Please?” Richie looked at her unsteadily. “A-are you sure? I hurt you.”

“It was a good hurt…”

Richie looked at her. He nodded. “A-alright. Just, tell me if I hurt you again, okay?” Galaxy nodded. He began moving up and down, slowly this time, due to using so much energy. Even if he went slow, he still went hard. “A-ah…” Galaxy moaned as Richie began to fondle with her breasts. He cummed easily. “I-I think… that’s enough for one night…” Richie nodded. Galaxy put her bra and panties back on, while Richie put his boxers back on. After that, they went to sleep.


	13. Perhaps.....?

“Richie?”

“Yeah cupcake?”

“Can I borrow five dollars?”

“Uh, sure. What for?”

Galaxy thought for a moment. She’d been having weird cravings for white chocolate and coffee. Two things she  _ hated _ , and morning sickness.  _ “When did I have my last period? _ ” She speculated. Her period wasn’t usually late, and she hadn’t gotten it for almost a little more than a month. “I need to get pads.” She lied. “ _ Pregnancy tests.” _ She thought,  _ “It’s unlikely, but I need to check.” _

“Oh, okay.” He fumbled through his pockets and handed her a five-dollar bill. “Thanks, Rich,” She pecked his cheek and dashed off to the pharmacy. She ran into Bev, who was buying pads. Guess hers just started. “Hey, Bev!” Beverly turned to look at her. “Oh, hey Galaxy! You doing alright? We haven’t seen you in a few weeks since the incident at Bill’s.”

“Y-yeah I’m fine! How are things with,” she lowered her voice, ”You know, your dad?”

“Oh, well, he hasn’t  _ done  _ anything, but, he hasn’t been home for the last few days.”

“Your  _ thing  _ just start?”

“Yeah, yours?”

“Um, no. I’m here for ah, something  _ else _ .”

“Oh! Condoms?”

“Gak! Uh,  _ no _ . Something  _ else _ else.”

Beverly gasped and lowered her voice even more. “ _ Pregnancy tests? _ ” Galaxy nodded sheepishly. “Yes…”

“If you are,  _ swear to me I’ll be the godmother! _ ”

Galaxy laughed. “Okay, okay!” Bev squealed. “Okay! I gotta go!”

“Alright!” Bev grabbed a box and walked to the register. Galaxy browsed the aisle, looking for the tests. She found one that seemed simple. Grabbing a few -and a box of tampons- she walked to the register. After purchasing them, she walked to the pharmacy restroom, her heart beating fast.


	14. Ahhhhh shit heRE WE GO AGAIN...

All  _ positive.  _ She was  _ pregnant _ . A mother-to-be. As in, a  _ living child was growing inside of her _ . “ _ Guess Bev’s gonna be a godmother.” _ She raced out of the pharmacy doors, and over to Richie’s house. He was sitting on the front steps. “Hey! Did you get what you needed?”

“Y-yes. Aaaaand  _ maybe  _ something else?”

“Okaaay, what did you get?”

“W-well, um, I was speculating earlier and, well, my period is two weeks late, I’ve been craving white chocolate and coffee-and you know I hate that stuff- and the-the morning sickness. S-so, I bought a pregnancy test and, I  _ might _ be pregnant?” Richie stared at her. “W-what?”

“I’m pregnant, Richie.”

“Well, yeah, but, you’re getting an abortion, right?”

“Well, I just, I don’t really know yet. I mean, I thought about it, but, It’s a human being, it’s done nothing wrong, it hasn’t even been  _ born _ yet.”

“So, you’re gonna  _ keep it _ ?”

“I-I guess, yeah.”

“No, you’re not. This is a prank isn’t it?”

“Why would I fake being pregnant?”

“You’re joking.”   
“I’m not!”

“Prove it!”

“Fine!” Galaxy raced inside and into the bathroom, tears rolling down her cheeks. “ _ Why doesn’t he believe me? Or does he not love me enough to accept it? _ ”

A few minutes later, she came back out holding a positive test. “I told you, I wasn’t lying.”

“Get an abortion then!”

“Why?!”

“We’re too young to be parents, Galaxy!”

“I don’t care!”

“Well, you should! Or are you too naive to comprehend that  _ I’m not ready to be a father _ ?!”

“I could put it up for adoption!”

“Or you can just  _ not _ have it!”

“You can’t control what I do with my body!”

“Oh yeah? Well, I can control who I’m with, and who I’m not!”

“You’re breaking up with me over an  _ unborn fetus _ ?!”

“Well, yeah! Maybe I am!” She slapped him across the face. Her eyes were bloodshot, and tears were rolling down her cheeks as if it were pouring from a tap. “I should’ve known! I should’ve  _ known  _ that you were no better than  _ Henry _ !” He held his cheek where she’d slapped him and watched her run away from him, wiping away at her eyes. “ _ No better than Henry….No better than Henry…” _


	15. Anna Oop

Galaxy pounded on Bill’s door. He answered and Galaxy saw Beverly behind him. Bev pushed past him. “Oh my god! Are you okay Galaxy?” Galaxy shook her head and collapsed onto Beverly sobbing uncontrollably. They walked her inside and Bill closed the front door. Bill handed Galaxy a tissue box and Galaxy took it. “What happened?” Galaxy looked at Beverly.

“I’m p-pregnant.”

“Isn’t that a good thing?”

“I-I th-thought s-so.”

“Why?”

“R-Richie w-w-wanted m-me to get an a-ab-abortion.”

“Oh. Hey, It’s okay.”

“H-he fucking b-broke up w-with m-me over an  _ unborn fetus. _ ”

Beverly stood up and walked over to the front door. “Wh-where are you going, Bev?”

“I swear I’m gonna  _ kill _ him!”

“P-please don’t. He might not want this baby, but I still want my child to know they have a father.” Beverly looked at her pitifully. “Alright  _ fine _ . I won’t  _ kill _ him. I’ll just talk a shit ton of sense into him and  _ maybe  _ beat his ass?”

“I’m okay with that, as long as he’s not  _ dead _ .” Beverly rolled her eyes and walked over to the door and she froze. “What is it, Bev?” Galaxy said as she uneasily stood up, walking slowly to the door. “Looks like I won’t have to go far to beat his ass.” Galaxy froze in place.

  
  


Galaxy’s first instinct was to run away, and hide like her dad had taught her, but she just stood there. “H-hey Bev. Uh, i-is Bill home?”

“Yes. He is. In  _ fact,  _ I think he would like to have a  _ talk _ with you about your  _ girlfriend _ Galaxy.”

“I-I beg your pardon?”

“You left Galaxy because she was  _ pregnant _ !”

“I didn’t leave  _ her _ . We never actually broke up. Look what I said was stupid, and I, I just need to talk to Billy. I can’t find Galaxy anywhere. And, I need help.”

“ _ Or you could just ask me to come outside and explain what the fuck is going on. Doesn’t that make sense?” _

Galaxy shifted uncomfortably. Bev looked at her and Galaxy shook her head. “No. She’s not here, She’s in Indiana. She’s visiting her older cousin and her boyfriend.”

“Oh. Do you know when she’ll be back?”

“No. Now go home, Richie.”

“I would still like to talk to Bill!”

“ _ Fine _ .” Beverly scooted over and Bill walked out. She slammed the door behind him. Beverly ushered Galaxy back over to the couch. Galaxy sat uneasily and anxiously. She wanted to go home. As the sun started going down, Bill came back inside. “Thanks guys.”

“No problem.” Galaxy saluted the two as she walked out.


	16. Skkrt Skrrt, I'm running out of chapter names!

Later that night Galaxy sat alone on her mattress, contemplating the chaotic day she had that was now coming to an end. “I hate my life,” Galaxy said exhausted. Galaxy heard a rustling from outside, which caused her to jump. She grabbed a box cutter and went to investigate the situation. Walking down the front steps carefully, she heard a rustling coming from a large bush. As she walked closer, she could make out a humanoid form in the bush. Galaxy labeled him as one of the druggies that stayed around at night and went back inside. Still being cautious, she kept the box cutter open and went back upstairs to her room. She closed and locked the door behind her once she was inside the safety of her room. She rarely ever slept in her human form. She transformed into a koala and crawled over to her bed.

  
  


The next morning, Galaxy awoke to screaming from the next room and downstairs. It was light out. She transformed into a black cat. She crept out of the broken window in her room and onto the ledge. Jumping to the first story window ledge, she crawled through an open window in the kitchen. As she watched, Eddie sat cowering against the wall as her dad stalked slowly closer. Galaxy turned her head and went upstairs, passing her locked bedroom door and into the open door down the hall. Stepping through the black goo and into the room. Richie and Bill standing as far away as possible from the goo. Facing three doors. Galaxy stepped towards them through the tar-like substance. “When the hell did a  _ cat _ get in here?!”

“M-must’ve c-come th-through th-the w-window.” Their voices were shaky, and scared, what her dad wanted. She stepped calmly through the goo onto the hard floor. Walking over to Bill, she rubbed her face on his leg, trying her best to act like a normal cat. Bill picked her up. He struggled. “ _ Oh, it’s because I’m pregnant, the baby adds more weight… _ ” Bill lifted her higher. “Th-the c-cat’s p-pregnant!”

“What?! Then why’s it  _ here _ ?!”

Bill shrugged. Galaxy tried to tell them to stop holding her like she was baby Simba, but all that came out were frustrated meows. Bill looked at her and lowered her in his arms a little. She jumped out of his arms onto the floor and began scratching the “NOT SCARY” door, meowing loudly. He opened it and screamed at the body hanging, limbless. One of her dad’s favorite tricks. Bill slammed the door shut. “ _ Idiots. _ ” She began meowing and scratching at the door again. “O-okay, s-so wh-what w-was d-downstairs w-wasn’t r-real, s-so th-this isn’t e-either.”

Richie nodded. “On the count of three? One. Two. Three.” With each second came overwhelming suspense as they flung open the door, Galaxy close on their tail as they plummeted into momentary darkness. They were back in the hallway. The boys rushed downstairs and Galaxy jumped through the hole in the floor that Eddie fell through. Landing gracefully on her front two paws as the boys clambered down the stairs. Beverly had impaled her dad’s skull with a pole and Galaxy streaked for the basement stairs and into the good house. She transformed into her clown form and called for her dad telepathically. She saw him slither down into the good house and heard Bill come down the basement steps. Once Bill went back upstairs, Galaxy shifted back to her regular form. Once Bill was gone, and her dad had gone to his main work area, Galaxy climbed back up the well and upstairs to her room through the windows. She got dressed and went outside. Once again shifting into the black cat with nebula eyes, she bound down the street until she reached Bill’s house. Beverly and the boys were collected in front of his house and Eddie’s mom was dragging him to the car to take him home, she assumed. Richie stood there dumbly, rubbing his arm. “ _ You know, I don’t understand why I didn’t let him die…”  _ Galaxy thought to herself “ _ It’s because you still love him  _ dumbass _ . _ ” A small voice screamed at her in her head. “H-hey! I-it’s th-the cat f-from b-before!” Galaxy looked around as a pair of arms scooped her up. “Mrowr?” She looked up to see Richie’s face. She hissed and leaped out of his arms and bounded over to Beverly. Still hissing, Beverly picked her up and stroked her head between the ears. She purred subconsciously. The baby wiggled inside of her slightly. Galaxy looked down, half expecting her stomach to explode. “ _ What the bitch fuck? _ ” She mewed. Beverly put her hand on Galaxy’s stomach. “Oh! She’s pregnant! At least her second trimester!”

“Woah, really?” Richie exclaimed as he rushed over. “Lemme feel!” He said as he reached out his hand towards her stomach Galaxy bared her teeth and hissed. He didn’t see and lightly placed his hand on her stomach. She whipped her head at his hand and clamped her jaw down onto his arm. He yanked back and yelped. “What the bitch fuck?! What the hell? Why’d she do that?”

“Did you  _ not  _ hear her hiss at you?”

“No!”

“She doesn’t like you.”

“Shut. The fuck. Up.”

“Whatever.”

“Asshole.” Richie backed away from her and crossed his arms. “Y-you sh-should p-probably g-go dis-disinfect it s-so y-you d-don’t g-get cat s-scratch f-fever.”

“The hell is that?”

“It’s a disease that can be delivered by cats.” Richie looked at Beverly.

“Then why the hell are you holding it?!”

“Um, the reason’s in the name. It’s called cat  _ scratch _ fever. You can get the disease from the cat biting or scratching you.”

“Oh.”

“ _ Baka _ .” Galaxy thought to herself as she glared at him. Richie walked into the house and came back out a few minutes later. Galaxy leaped out of Beverly’s arms and bounded down the street. She pounced into an alleyway. Transforming back, she noticed the difference in her stomach size. She softly laid her hand on her abdomen, and felt the baby shift slightly, as if the baby were pressing it’s hand against hers. She smiled softly. “Hi, my little baby. Your mommy loves you.” The baby shifted gleefully against Galaxy’s uterus. Galaxy winced in slight discomfort. Tears began to fall down her face. One, after another, until she was bawling uncontrollably, on her knees with her hands to her face. “Galaxy?”

Her head snapped up, and a slender, brunette woman in her mid-thirties walked gracefully over to her and crouched down. “Oh, my baby girl, I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry I wasn’t around to raise you!” In a rush, she understood. “M-mom? Is, is it really you?”

“Yes, sweety, it’s me, I’m so sorry!”

“But, I… I thought you were dead!”

“Oh, honey, I am, I am. But I am living in you! You’re so beautiful, my sweet baby girl.”

“Oh, Mom! I don’t know what to do! Do I keep the baby inside me, and lose the love of my life, or get an abortion and hate myself for it for the rest of my life?”

“Listen to your heart, my baby, everything will be okay. You’ll make the right decision.”

“Okay.” Galaxy tried to calm herself and sighed. “I know what to do. Thanks, Mo-” Galaxy looked around. She was alone, her mother was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can't tell, Galaxy really likes anime.


	17. Wheeeeeeeeee!

Galaxy paced back and forth in front of a house. “ _ Am I really going to do this? _ ” She put her hand to her heart. “ _ Yes. I am. It’s what my mom would do. _ ” She sighed, walked up the front steps and knocked on Richie’s door. He answered after a few seconds. “Richie, I’m keeping the baby. And I don’t care if you disagree-” Her sentence staggered as Richie embraced her hastily. “I’m sorry! I’m so so so so sorry! I made a stupid mistake and I regret it! I love you and I’m sorry!” Galaxy flung her arms around him and began to sob. “You big idiot! You big, stupid idiot! You’re better than Henry, you big idiot!” Richie looked down at her and wiped the tears off of her face. She sniffed and looked up at him, her eyes glassy and bloodshot. He kissed her softly, and she kissed him back.

Richie watched as Galaxy slept silently, and stroked her soft silver hair. It wasn’t naturally silver, everyone knew that. She was originally a redhead. She turned onto her side, still sleeping. He softly placed his hand on her abdomen to feel the baby. He jerked back his hand when he felt a small kick. Galaxy winced and shifted slightly, Richie slowly placed his hand back on her stomach. “Hey, there kiddo.” The baby nudged at his whisper. He chuckled and pulled Galaxy closer to him gently. She responded, wrapping her arms around him and snuggling closer. He was finally able to fall asleep.


	18. I CAN'T THINK OF ANY MORE CHAPTER TITLES, GOD DAMMIT!

_ Doctors were everywhere. Adrienne Wise winced in pain. “The baby is six  _ months _ early! What’s going on?” Adrienne looked over at her distressed husband, Peter. He was gripping his copper-red hair as if he was going to rip it out. “That’s what we’re trying to figure out sir. Your child might have some defects, as of her not being fully developed. We’re doing everything we can.” Adrienne cried in pain as her first child tried to push out of her. The room began to fade to black. She slipped unconscious. _

_ Adrienne woke to a baby’s crying. Nurses rushed over to her holding a beautiful baby girl. “Why does she have scars?” Adrienne looked around desperately at the nurses and doctors surrounding her. “We assumed it was because of being underdeveloped. But that’s not the shocker. Her  _ eyes _ are.” She looked at the nurse. It was her sister, Chara. “Chara?” Her sister smiled. The baby nudged against her arms. Adrienne looked down at her. The nudger’s eyes opened delicately. They were a soft nebula colour with a tint of liquid gold. The baby smiled and giggled at the sight of her mother. “Galaxy.” Chara looked puzzled. “What?” _

_ “Galaxy. Galaxy Wise. That’s her name.” Peter walked over to her. “Hey, there kiddo. How’s it feel to breathe for the first time, eh?” Galaxy giggled and grabbed at him. Adrienne handed her over to her father. A few tears rolled off his cheeks. Adrienne smiled sweetly _


	19. Yeehaw BabEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Galaxy woke at around three AM. She rushed into the bathroom. A few moments later, Richie walked over to her, held back her hair with one hand, and rubbed her back with the other. She flushed the toilet and wiped her face with toilet paper. Galaxy leaned back into Richie’s arms. “I hate being pregnant.” Richie laughed hysterically. “It’s not funny,” Galaxy said with a joking pout, “ You try holding a nudger in you for nine months!” He laughed even harder. “Well, maybe less. My family has a condition, where the pregnancies are shorter than most others.”

“How long do they last?”

“Around three months. Maybe more, maybe less.”

“Wow.”

“Well, going off of my statement, I should be due in late October, early November, at the most.”( ** _A/N: *wink wink* *Nudge nudge*)_ **

Richie sighed and placed his hand on her stomach to feel the nudger. The baby kicked. Galaxy winced. “She  _ really _ needs to stop doing that.” Richie laughed. ”How do you know it’s a girl?”

She shrugged. “Mother’s intuition, I guess.” He hugged her gently and kissed her forehead.


	20. YEEEEEEETTTTTTT

_ A few days later… _

“So why isn’t Galaxy here?”

“She's p-pregnant.”

“Yeah, Eddie.”

“Shut up Stanley.”

“You’re the one who asked.”

Richie facepalmed. “Does it really matter? Let’s just go get Beverly and get out of here.” The others nodded and they walked up the front steps, while Henry Bowers watched in the distance.

Galaxy walked heavily to her house. She had a bad feeling, but Richie didn’t listen to her. Her dad would kill them. She’d drive herself insane. Bowers’ car sat across the street. She thumped up the porch steps and into the house. It was silent. A crash erupted downstairs, and she heard a solid thud soon after. She grasped the banister as she walked down the steps, and a wave of nausea rolled over her. She saw Mike on the ground, and Henry pulling up a rope dangling in the well. She helped Mike up and walked over to Henry. She shoved him into the well with as much strength as she could manage. He toppled in, hitting his head on the stone. If that hit didn’t kill him, the fall would, definitely. Mike leaned over the side. “You okay, man?”

Mike nodded and turned to Galaxy to thank her. “Thanks.”

“No problem. I told you guys this was a bad idea. But, of  _ course, _ no one  _ ever _ listens to the  _ girls _ in the group.”

Mike facepalmed and began lowering the rope back into the well. “You guys  _ seriously  _ aren’t going down there, right?”

“The others are already down there.”

“You’re kidding, right?”

“Nope.”

Galaxy groaned and rubbed her stomach. “Well, fuck it. If Richie’s going down there, I am too.”

Richie looked up the well. “Galaxy? What are you doing here? I told you to stay at the house!”

“I  _ told _ you this was a bad idea! Mike almost got killed!”

“Fair point, but you can’t come down here, it’s too dangerous.”

“Pfft, get a grip, I’m not gonna let my kids go through the same torture I did growing up a majority of my life.”

“The fuck are you talking about?”

“My mom died when I was four. I’m not going to let my kid suffer the same thing. They don’t deserve it.”

Richie sighed, and Mike motioned for her to go down first, while he held the rope steady. Galaxy lowered herself into the well. The smell was horrible. Being pregnant wasn’t making it any better. She managed to hold herself together and Richie grabbed her from behind when she was low enough to reach them. She set her foot on the edge for stability, but slipped, causing them to topple over onto each other, like dominoes. They slowly got back up, and Mike lowered himself into the well. They ventured down the tunnel. A few minutes later, Galaxy and Richie got separated from the others. “Shit.”

“What?”

“We’re lost.”

“No.” Richie looked at her. “How?”

“They went straight. So, we go straight, and call out for them or-” Galaxy was cut off by screams. They bolted ahead and saw a nun sliding away from Stanley while he was lying on the ground with bite marks on his face, her father and his stupid tricks. Galaxy felt nauseous. She leaned against the wall for support. “You okay.”

“Y-yeah, it’s just the baby.” Richie nodded. The others crowded around Stanley and helped him stand up. “Shit,” Richie said as he looked at her. “What?”

“Bill’s gone!”

“Does  _ no one _ understand what  _ stick together _ means?!”

“Apparently not!” Richie turned to the others. “Go ahead, and follow him, we’ll catch up. We need to check Stan real quick first, okay?” Galaxy nodded. She bolted after Bill and exploded into a large room, with a giant pile of junk in the middle. Bodies floated lazily around in the sky. She grimaced. She heard splashing and felt lightheaded. Her dad was here. “Billy? Bill, where’d you go? What do you guys  _ not _ understand about sticking togeth-” Galaxy screamed as she saw Beverly floating, just like the man that killed her mother. She instantly burst into tears and screamed. Screamed about everything, her mother, her father, her relationships, her friends, her suicidal thoughts, she screamed about it all. She sank to the floor and  _ screamed _ . The others rushed over, Stanley bleeding from his face. Richie pushed past them and almost fell on top of her. “What happened? Are you okay?” She sobbed into Richie’s shirt. “He’s g-gonna kill us all! He’s gonna kill us. He’s gonna kill us. He’s gonna kill us as he did to G-Georgie! He’s gonna get us!”

“What are you talking about?” Galaxy pointed up at Beverly and snuggled closer to Richie. The others struggled to get Beverly down, and Richie went to help them. Galaxy slowly clambered onto her feet, and she heard splashing. Her legs moved themselves as she walked towards the sound, hypnotized. The splashing got louder as she approached Bill and whispered subconsciously. “Don’t trust your brother. He’s not real. He’s not real, he’s not real, he’s not real, he’s not real, he’s not real, he’s not real, because he’s  _ dead _ .” She walked back slowly towards the others. Beverly was on the ground, gasping for air. Galaxy broke into a full sprint at her. “Bev! You’re okay!”

“Yeah, I’m okay. I’m fine, are you okay?” Galaxy nodded hysterically, and Richie walked over to Galaxy. “Hey! Calm down!”

“Why?”

“Did you  _ seriously  _ just  _ ask _ that?”

“... Yeeeessss…?”

“The baby.” Galaxy flushed and looked down. “Oooooohhhhhhh… I’m an idiot. How’d I forget?” Richie laughed and hugged her tightly. “C’mon guys, Bill’s this way.” Galaxy explained, pointing the other direction. They bounded over in a rush. Georgie was standing in front of Bill, talking to him. Galaxy put her hand to her mouth. “Oh,  _ shit _ .” Small tears rolled down her cheek. “I-I’m s-sorry. B-but y-you’re not t-the re-real Georgie.” Bill’s shaky hand was pointing the nail gun at Georgie, as tears were running down the boy's cheeks. Galaxy began to hyperventilate, and throw-up on the floor. She turned and ran away in the other direction. Galaxy’s vision grew fuzzy, as she neared a bright yellow poncho with a torn sleeve. She sat down and the baby nudged, causing her to throw up again. Her vision went black.


	21. Summer's End

_ Galaxy’s neck twitched, as she slowly stalked closer to Betty Ripsom. The girl was in tears, frantically looking for an escape. “ _ Doctors, _ ” Galaxy thought menacingly “ _ She’s afraid of doctors. _ ” Her skin morphed into a young woman in a bleached white lab coat holding a syringe. “It’s time for your flu shot, sweetie!” _

_ “No, no, no, no nonononono! Please, no!” _

_ “You’ll only feel a slight pinch!” _

Galaxy’s eyes flew open. The others were shouting. She rushed around the other side. Her dad had Bill in a headlock, and others were shouting at him to let him go. “Only him! I’ll take him only! And you all can go and live your happy lives! While I take my long rest!” The others backed down. Bill choked. “G-go!” Beverly looked around at them. “Guys, w-we  _ can’t _ .” Galaxy stepped around, splashing in a puddle of water. “Let. Him.  _ Go _ .” Her father turned to face her and he smiled. “So you decided to join the party kiddo? That’s nice of you. Can’t you sense their fear?” Galaxy’s hunger swelled. She tried not to kill as many people for fear as her father, but the deprivation was finally starting to show. She was weaker. More vulnerable to the elements. “I’m not going to fall for your tricks.” The clown chuckled. “Didn’t you tell your friends? About our little family secret?” Richie looked confused. “About the pregnancy thing? Yeah, she told me.” Her dad whipped his head around and sniffed the air. He turned back towards Galaxy and sniffed the air near her. He growled. He turned in a rage towards Richie. “You! You did that to her?! You will pay! You made her pregnant! The dating thing I was okay with, but you made her  _ pregnant _ ?!” Richie gulped and inched back a little. Pennywise turned back towards Galaxy. “Go on and tell them kiddo. Tell them your secret. Then you can feast on all the fear you desire, and nothing can both-”

“ _ NO! _ ” Colors exploded around Galaxy, and when the smoke cleared, a clown girl with fluffy copper pigtails sat on the ground in tears. “I’m s-sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m so so so so sorry. I’m sorry.” The others stood, silent. Her sobs were all you could hear. Richie was the first that spoke. “Y-you’re… like him?” Galaxy sobbed louder. “I’m hideous. I’m a hideous, ugly useless evil, psychotic monster! I’m a monster, I’m a monster…” Richie walked over to her, and to her surprise, hugged her softly, then Bev, then Ben, then Mike, and then Stanley. Bev motioned for Eddie to get his ass over and hug her. He reluctantly walked over and hugged her as well. Galaxy looked around at them. “W-why are you doing this? I’m a selfish monster.” Before she could go on, Richie put a finger to her lips. “Galaxy, you’re not a monster. You’re one of the best people I know. You’re kind, caring, selfless, bright, sweet, beautiful, and amazing. You’ve made our lives so much better, kind-of-evil shape-shifting clown or not, we love you. No matter what.” Galaxy looked at him. “You promise?” He nodded. “I promise.” He kissed her lips softly before pulling her in tighter. She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into his chest. She morphed back into her normal self again. Richie chuckled. “I like you better with red hair, but I love you either way.” Galaxy laughed. Bill struggled in her father’s grip. She stood up. “Dad, let him go. Please.” Her father shook his head. “I’m afraid I can’t do that, kiddo.” Bill struggled against him again. “G-go! Just go!” Richie stepped forward. “You punched me in the face, made me walk through shitty water, brought me to a crack head’s house,” He paused, and grabbed a baseball bat while Galaxy and her dad looked at him. “ _ Boy I ain’t no druggie. _ ” she thought to herself. He finished dusting off the bat. “And now, I’m gonna have to kill this fucking clown.” Her father lunged at him, and Galaxy knew without a doubt that he was pissed at Richie for 1, impregnating her, and 2, for kissing her right in front of him. Richie cried a battle cry and swung the bat. “Welcome to the Losers Club, asshole!” The collision sounded like a metal-on-metal thud. Her dad spun around dumbly. They gave repeated attacks. Her father was cornered, and swung himself over the edge of a drain, and began muttering an incantation that she barely recognized. A protection spell. She started to strengthen it. She couldn’t live without her dad. He was all she had left. He began to disintegrate into dust. He let go of the edge and plummeted into darkness. She ran to the side with small tears forming in her eyes. She sank to the ground. She knew he was still alive, she could still sense his presence. She couldn’t help the tears though. Her dad just disappeared right before her eyes. Richie came over to comfort her, soon after the others came over as well. “I’m sorry. You know, about your dad.” Galaxy looked at him softly and nodded. “It had to be done. There was no other option.” She hugged Richie back, slightly sobbing.


	22. Summer's End(the actual chapter, I wrote the wrong title on the last one, lol)

Everyone was gathered around the tree stump, eight teenage kids, holding hands in a blood-swear. If Galaxy’s father were to come back, which she knew was inevitable, they would all fight him, together. Galaxy finally let go of Beverly’s bloody hands but kept her fingers entwined with her boyfriends. She was due in about a month or two and really should’ve been taking it slow. She and Richie had gone over the teen parenting guidelines and pamphlets  _ dozens _ of times and were  _ beyond _ prepared. Galaxy rubbed her unusually large abdomen, it was unnatural and extremely painful for her to say the least. When everyone was leaving, Richie placed a light kiss on the top of Galaxy’s head. “If you’re not comfortable staying at your house for a while, you know you’re always welcome in mine, right Cupcake?” She nodded and wrapped her arms around his hibiscus-printed shirt. “I probably will, until school’s gone and we move away from this shithole to someplace beautiful, like Hawaii, or France, maybe Italy. God knows where. Just, not here. Heh.” Richie smiled. “With our gorgeous daughter?”

“Yep, with our gorgeous daughter _ s _ .”

“What?!”

“I’m almost convinced that we’re having twins, there is no way in hell,  _ one baby _ is  _ that damn big _ .” Galaxy retorted, miming a balloon shape over her inflated belly. Richie laughed. “Point taken, Beautiful. Do you think, that when we finally get out of here, wherever we move to will be even as  _ half _ as beautiful as you?”

“I don’t know, will it?”

“It won’t be anywhere  _ close _ to being even as half as beautiful as you,  _ ma cherie _ ~”

“Oh-ho-ho! Speaking French now, are we? Je t’aime, Je t'aime mon imbécile d'amour, je t'aime à chaque centimètre de ma vie, je veux vieillir avec toi et rester à tes côtés jusqu'à ce que Dieu ait séparé nos mains rebelles. Tu es tout pour moi et je ne veux plus jamais te laisser partir. What did I just say to then, huh, you big dork? What did I say?” Richie chuckled and angled his head up to the sky, thinking. His face went red when he processed the words that came out of her mouth in the foreign language. “Y-You mean that? R-Really?” Galaxy nodded happily. “At least now I know that you’ve been paying attention in  _ that _ class.” He smiled a crooked grin and pecked her lips. He tugged her along towards his house. “Anything for you, Princess. Now, c’mon, I need a nap.” She giggled. “Of course you do. Anyways, what I  _ meant _ to say was: ‘I love you, my loving idiot, I love you with every inch of my life, I want to grow old with you, and stay by your side, until God has to separate our rebellious hands. You are everything to me and I never want to let you go again,’ but stupid different languages get translated literally, and then it sounds weird as shit.” He smiled and continued leading her to his house in silence. Galaxy smiled and laughed cheerfully all the while.


	23. Adorable and dumb babbiessssssssss are bORN-

_ November 1st, 1989... _

Galaxy sat laid on a hospital bed, Richie next to her. The doctors came back with two baby girls, one with straight red hair, the other with curly brown-black hair. Both of them had amber eyes and a matching scar like Galaxy’s on opposite eyes. “I fucking told you we were having twins you stupido idiota.” Richie laughed and kissed the top of his girlfriend’s head. “What language was that? Spanish?”

“Italian.” Galaxy turned to a nurse. “Which one is the older?” The nurse pointed to the one in Richie’s arms and spoke with a thick, Norwegian accent. “That one is the older sister, she was born at… 11:57 last night. The one you’re holding miss was born at 12:02 this morning.” Galaxy nodded, the baby in her arms sleeping peacefully. “Rich, wanna swap?” He nodded, and held out one hand for the younger sister, and gave the one he was holding to Galaxy. The moment She touched her mother’s skin, she woke up. Galaxy cringed and waited for the oncoming crying. But it never came. Instead, she giggled and snuggled closer to her mom. “D’awww! They’re adorable.”

“Heh, yeah, they are. Just like their fabulous mother. Who is the most beautiful woman in the world.” Galaxy rolled her eyes at Richie. “Beep beep, sweet-talker. I like the name ‘Nellie’ for this one. What about her?” Galaxy said gesturing to the baby he was holding. Richie shrugged. “Whatever you want, hell, name her ‘Chicken-Nugget’ if you want to, I will love all three of you forever.” Galaxy laughed. “How about we  _ don’t _ name our kids after food? I like the name ‘Ellie’ or ‘Eleanor.’ I think it’s fitting. They’re twins, right? They should have similar names.” Richie nodded. “Eleanor Tozier and Nellie Tozier it is then.” A small smile crossed Galaxy’s lips, as her boyfriend agreed with her. He laughed. “Ellie Has your hair. I bet she’ll take after you.”

“And Nellie has your hair as well, I wonder if she’ll take after your sarcasm and jabber jaw?”

They giggled.

“Ha, ha, babe, very funny.”

“Beep beep, dork.”


	24. Epilogue~~~~~

_ Eleanor and Nellie did, in fact, grow up to be like their parents. Eleanor taking after her mother, being kind and sweet to anyone and anything, to a safe extent. She grew up to be called the ‘Second Chancer’ in her school years, while Nellie took after her father, just as Galaxy predicted. Nellie was a kind, protecting, loving, badass, smart-mouthed, prankster just like her dad. She even wore Hawaiian shirts every day, just like Richie did. The girls loved each other to no end, and if Ellie was in danger, Nellie would save her. They grew up to have a happy and loving family, with two parents that loved them both very much. There was nothing out of the ordinary, until the girls’ final year of college in 2016, when two of their classmates mysteriously went missing without a trace on a vacation which they accompanied the Tozier twins to and their destination had been Derry, Maine. Just like 27 years ago. _

_ Their grandfather had returned. _

_ **Chapter 1- End** _


	25. Author's Note

I wrote this fic two years ago when I was in the sixth grade. It was fun to write, regardless of the <strike>sex</strike> *cough* _mature_ content, which I guess acted as a writing exercise for me. This is also the first Fanfiction I've ever finished, so I am very proud of that. Thank's for reading!

~ Vee <3


End file.
